Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo
by EggWrites
Summary: -Green x Kotone- Eeny, meeny, miney, mo. Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miney, mo.


_Title: Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo_

_Summary: Eeny, meeny, miney, mo. Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miney, mo._

_A/N: I thought I'd just try a TokiwaShipping fic because I do SoulfulHeartShipping 99.9% of the time. Enjoy (and don't get too hungry while reading this x3)! Kotone is 20 and Green is 25, just as a side note. This wasn't beta'd (*whispers* I'm too lazy to find one…), so please forgive errors and inconsistencies._

Text:  
Kotone's face was nearly pushed right up against the pristine glass as she considered her options. There was a chocolate croissant, or maybe she wanted the triple chocolate cupcake! Oh, wait! Was that a chocolate and caramel pecan pie? There were just too many options to choose from!

"Eeny, meeny, miney mo. Catch a Growlithe by his toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miney, mo. My mother told me to pick… this one!" Kotone happily pointed to the triple chocolate cupcake, "I'll take this one, sir."

The baker smiled at her girlish glee (even though at twenty years-old she should be too old for the dumb nursery rhyme, "Here you go, little lady! Enjoy!"

Kotone basically skipped to the table on the patio of the small bakery before a snarky voice interrupted her chocolate-filled reverie.

"Well, that's a nasty little rhyme."

Kotone gasped as she saw a familiar, brown-haired trainer pulling back a seat at her table, "Green! I didn't think that you'd be back from Hoenn yet! How was it? Did you meet any cool people? Tell me all about it! Oh my god, Green, I'm so happy you're back in Kanto. You can believe what a _drag_ Silver has been." She put on an exaggerated, low-pitch, mopey voice, "Hey Kotone, why are you such a dumbass? I bet my pokemon could beat yours in a battle. Don't eat too much sugar or you'll get fat."

She giggled, "But lucky for me, I have a super high metabolism! So it's basically impossible for me to get fat!"

Green rolled his eyes at her hyperactive chatter before glomping a hand over her mouth and crying dramatically, "Enough! Do you want to kill me before I make it back to Pallet?"

Kotone giggled again at his antics before sitting back in her chair, cupcake in hand, "Want a bit?" she questioned, clearly a little disappointed at the possibility of having to part with her precious, chocolatey confection.

Green shrugged before grabbing the small cake and taking a large bite out of it, "Hm, not bad. But you should taste the food from a bakery in Rustboro. God, I swear it was probably shat out by Arceus. It was _so_ good."

Kotone wrinkled her nose before clearing her throat, "Green. THAT DOES NOT SOUND DELICIOUS." She huffed and snatched her cupcake back before biting into it with a pleased moan.

Green lit up red at the provocative sound, "You know, sunshine, you probably shouldn't make noises like that in public."

"Wha naw?" Kotone tried to speak around a full mouth but failed miserably. She swallowed, "Why not? I'm just enjoying my gosh darn cupcake," her eyes shone with indignance. "And besides, it's not like there's anyone here but you. And you don't count. You're like my brother, right?" She looked at Green, clearly not realizing that the brown-haired boy held deeper feelings for her.

"Y-yeah," Green trailed off, "hey listen, sunshine, I gotta get back to Pallet. See ya."

"Bye!" Kotone chirped."

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Kotone and Green were sitting on the wooden fence, watching over the Miltanks at Professor Oak's farm. "Hey Green," Kotone looked inquisitively at the older man, "did I do something wrong?"

He looked at her puzzledly, "No, why do you ask?"

"Well," she twisted her fingers together, "it just feels like you've been keeping yourself at a distance. You always used to have time to hang out or play a prank on Silver, but now you're always doing work."

Green sighed and replied, "Hey, sunshine, don't look like that. I hate it when you look unhappy. It's nothing, really," he gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll do better. Promise."

She smiled happily, eyes basically sparking, "Yes! Let's go get food!" Green winced. "You don't have time to go get any food with me, do you?

"Sorry, I really have to finish some reports for Grandpa on the newly born Bidoofs," Green looked truly guilty, "maybe next time?"

"Yeah. Of course. Next time," Kotone jumped off of the fence before turning around, "Hey, Green, I think I'm gonna go talk to Silver for a bit. See you later."

She knocked quickly on Silver's door before giggling at his audible grumbling, "Silvy, open up! I need to talk to you!"

The door was yanked open, "What the hell do you want, _Lyra_?"

Kotone pouted, "Don't call me that. It doesn't matter that it's my middle name; it still makes me sound old. Anywho! You're like the expert on 'Mr. Grumpy Man Syndrome' and you're a guy, so can you help me out?" She looked up at his face, her hazel eyes sparkling in a way that made it practically impossible for Silver to say no.

"What is it now? Boy issues?" He asked sarcastically, before his eyes drastically widened at her shrug and wishy-washy noise. "Holy shit, come inside right now."

"Hey! I've had boy issues before!" Kotone protested, her face burning a bright tomato red, "This one is just a little more important to me…"

"So," Silver gestured to the seat across from him at the kitchen table, "sit. What's on your mind?"

Kotone fidgeted, "So, hypothetically, if you really liked—like _really_ liked—this guy and he was kind of… hard to read… What would you do if you were like 89.7% sure that he liked you back?"

Silver sighed, "You're so ridiculous, LyLy. You're talking about Green, right?"

Kotone nodded, looking a little guilty, "How did you know?"

"Intuition. Okay, so you remember that day when he came back from Hoenn five-ish months ago?"

She nodded.

"And you remember when you basically friendzoned him to the max that day?"

"…_And you don't count. You're like my brother, right?"_

Kotone cringed. "Oops… So what can I do about it?"

Silver just shrugged, "Confess how you feel. I'm sure it'll go okay. But if he tries anything funny or breaks your heart, Hibiki and I will castrate him though. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and buy like five thousand soft pretzels at the downtown bakery.

The excitable girl screamed, "OH HOLY ARCEUS, I'M SO COMING WITH YOU!" Obviously very excited with the prospect of getting more sweets.

* * *

Kotone knocked on Green's door, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her overalls. When she was just about to walk away, the tall brunette finally opened the door. She turned around and almost tackled him with a flying hug; the surprised male returned her hug after a few moments, his nose buried in her soft hair.

"I'm sorry Green! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm the worst person ever," Kotone cried, her face buried in the soft fabric of his shirt (and not just because he smelled really good, nope).

"Hey," Green's voice soothed, "Hey shush. It's okay, alright? I know you didn't mean it in a bad way. It just kind of hurt." Kotone winced. "But it's okay now. I love you, you know. A lot."

Kotone giggled, "I love you too. Can we go to that bakery in Rustboro now?"

Greed sighed exasperatedly, "Are you sure you don't want to be my girlfriend only because I know good places to get food?"

The younger girl's eyes widened, "Green!"

"Kidding! Just kidding."

_Ending Note: Well, there you have it. While I was writing this, I was having the hardest time switching from "stoic badass mode" to "asshole swag mode", which is kind of surprising because about 90% of the time I'm in asshole swag mode… Idk, don't pay any attention to me. Anywho! I'm thinking about another part, but tell me if you think it'll be worth it! Just as a little continuation of this part. Maybe? Possibly? Idk. Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
